


who even has bike pegs anymore?

by edlington (stealingtime)



Series: the adventure zone college au [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealingtime/pseuds/edlington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taako's asshole roommate locks him out, and then a mysterious stranger knocks him over with his bike.</p><p>All in all, kind of a shitty day. </p><p>(Luckily, the stranger is cute, and nice enough to give him a lift.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	who even has bike pegs anymore?

“Lucas, I hate you, and you’re the worst roommate _ever_ , and your robots _suck_!” Taako yells through the locked door to his dorm- the post-it that had been stuck to the door that had just read “ _sorry, busy, find somewhere else to sleep please? – lucas”_ falls to the ground, and Taako seriously considers calling Magnus and getting him to come break down the door.

But he doesn’t. Instead he heads to the stairs and walks down, pulling his jacket around himself as he walks out of his door into the crisp night. He starts the long walk across campus to where Merle and Magnus’s dorm room was, and he mumbles to himself about his plans to either a) murder Lucas, or b) get moved to a different dorm. He’s so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice the bike hurtling towards him at breakneck speeds, and he steps directly into it’s path.

By the time he’s realized what’s happening, he’s on the ground and the biker quickly getting to their feet, pulling off their helmet. “Oh my god, are you okay? Why would you just walk in front of my bike, you absolute idiot!?” They say, and Taako would be offended at the insult, but the biker might just be the prettiest person that he’s ever seen in his entire life.

Thick black hair curls around his chiseled jaw, and dark, almond-shaped eyes are glaring at Taako from underneath his bangs. “Do you have a _death wish_?” He asks, and Taako notes the (ridiculous) British accent the man has before replying.

“Look, my dude, my fellow, my bro- I have a spectacularly bad roommate, you see, and am now walking across campus to sleep on the Couch of Doom. Can you cut a brother some slack?” He says, raising an eyebrow. He pushes himself off the ground and dusts off his skirt, checking the elbow he landed on to assess the damage.

A little blood, nothing Merle’s first aid kit can’t fix.

Tall, dark and handsome rights his bike before looking at Taako, who is pulling out his phone to send a text to Magnus and Merle. He finishes typing before looking at the stranger and sighing.

“Look, okay, I’m not gonna straight up lie because I’m really not _that_ sorry about walking in front of your bike, but if anything broke I can pay for it? But I really have to go,” he says, and the stranger sighs.

“Where are you going?” He asks, and Taako takes a step back.

“Uh, none of your business road? It’s over in the don’t-talk-to-strangers area of town,” he says, and the stranger groans, running a hand over his face.

“So I can give you a _ride_ , in exchange for hurting you, genius,” he says, and Taako stops, considering the offer.

“Tell me your name, first,” he says, and the stranger raises an eyebrow but complies.

“Kravitz, at your service,” he says, and _wow_ , Taako falls in love a little bit when he flicks his hair out of his eyes with a casual shake of his head.

**[chat: Tres Horny Boys]**

**TUFF BOI:** listen up thugs  
**TUFF BOI:** im hitching a ride to your place on the back of a hot stranger’s bike  
**TUFF BOI:** if i never get to your place tell the police to look for a ‘kravitz’  
**TUFF BOI:** also im going to be at your apartment soon lmao  
**ruff boi:** what?  
**Gruff Boi:** What

Taako tucks his phone away and grins at Kravitz, bowing extravagantly as he introduces himself. “My name is Taako,” he says, straightening up again before winking and continuing, “but you can call me anytime”.

Kravitz groans, climbing onto his bike. “Come on, come on,” he grumbles, and Taako climbs onto the back of the bike, putting his feet onto the bike pegs that stick out from the back wheel. Taako puts his hand on Kravitz’s shoulders and smiles as Kravitz starts to pedal.

They manage not to get lost, despite the fact that Kravitz has no idea where he’s going and Taako sucks at giving directions, and they end up outside the dorm block that Merle and Magnus live in.

“Thanks for the ride, Kravitz,” Taako says, clambering off the bike before digging around in his pocket. He pulls out a sharpie, and before Kravitz can protest, Taako is scribbling on his arm. “Stay chill, my guy,” he says, and then he’s walking away towards the dorm doors.

Kravitz looks down and sees a phone number scribbled on his arm, and he tries to ignore the flush rising in his cheeks as he begins the long ride back to his apartment.  
  
**[chat: Tres Horny Boys]**

 **TUFF BOI:** guys buzz me in  
**ruff boi:** promise to take the elevator and I will  
**TUFF BOI:** fucK YOU MAGNUS

**Author's Note:**

> the TAZ discord chat is. inspiring tbh
> 
> also im thirsty for taavitz content so WHY NOT MAKE MY OWN


End file.
